Problems
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Aunt Kasey has a heart attack leaving Kit distraught


Problems  
  
By: Dayna Ferro  
  
Synopsis: The twins are grown up. The Sloan family is having problems with each other. To top it off Kit finds out that Aunt Kasey had a heart attack.  
  
  
  
Steve was looking through the local paper when he spotted Little League tryouts at Westmore Park.  
  
"MJ, Westmore Park is holding tryouts for Little League on Saturday. Do you want to join?" Steve asked him.  
  
"Yeah! Dad can I!" MJ said with excitement.  
  
"Can I join too, daddy?" Katie asked him.  
  
"Say no dad." Whispered MJ.  
  
"I heard that you big jerk!" Katie said.  
  
"Enough you two." Steve said getting coffee.  
  
"Katie if you want to join you can." Steve said as he kissed her on the head.  
  
"Thanks Daddy! Hey! Mommy! Daddy said I can tryout for Little League. Isn't that cool!" Katie said screaming with excitement through out the house.  
  
Steve just laughed. Steve noticed MJ was annoyed.  
  
"MJ, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dad, why are you letting her tryout? She's not that good." MJ said.  
  
"MJ, Katie is not that bad." Steve said as he put his arm around him.  
  
MJ looked at Steve and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Steve can I talk to you?" Kit asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her as she sat next to him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just that Katie doesn't realize that she might be the only girl on the team and the boys might not like it." Kit said all concerned.  
  
"If Katie feels uncomfortable about it we'll take her off the team." Steve said as he hugged Kit.  
  
"Alright." Kit said.  
  
She broke away from him.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Let's go and throw the ball around so I can show you how good I am." Katie said excitedly pulling his arm.  
  
"Mommy you can come too! Please!"  
  
"I'll be right there Katie." Kit said to her.  
  
"Katie go and put your sneakers on." Steve said to her.  
  
Katie went to her room to get her sneakers and her glove.  
  
"Hey Katie!"  
  
"Yeah MJ."  
  
"Why do you have to do everything I do?" MJ asked her.  
  
"I just want to play." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of you doing everything I do."  
  
"But I…"  
  
"No buts Katie." MJ said to her in a stern voice.  
  
"I don't want you to join the team. That's that."  
  
Katie just looked at him.  
  
"MJ! Katie! Let's go!" Steve called.  
  
MJ went running out of Katie's room.  
  
"MJ. Where's Katie?" Steve asked him.  
  
"She's in her room." He said as he as he was smacking the ball in his glove.  
  
Steve and Kit looked at each other. They went into her room.  
  
"Katie, are you coming?" Kit asked.  
  
"I….I don't feel good." Katie said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Dad! Come on!" MJ yelled from the living room.  
  
Kit felt Katie's forehead. "You don't feel hot to me." Kit said.  
  
"It's my tummy, mommy." Katie said as she lay down on the bed.  
  
"Steve, should I go and get dad to check on her?"  
  
"No need to do that. I think I know the real problem." Steve said as he was getting up to leave Katie's room.  
  
"Daddy don't…don't yell at MJ." Katie said as he held his hand.  
  
Steve and Kit looked at Katie.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. I'm sorry that I lied about being sick." Katie said crying.  
  
Steve held her in his arms.  
  
"MJ!" Kit yelled from Katie's doorway.  
  
When Katie calmed down, she told them what MJ said to her.  
  
"MJ! Get in here!" Kit yelled.  
  
"What is it mom?" MJ asked as he stood in Katie's doorway.  
  
"Come here." Steve said.  
  
"Did you ask Katie why she always did everything you do?" Kit asked him.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"That's not right." Steve said as he motioned MJ to sit next to him.  
  
"But dad, she's always hanging around me and my friends."  
  
"She's your sister." Kit said looking at him.  
  
"I don't care mom, she's a pain."  
  
"Mommy, daddy, can I say something." Katie said.  
  
"What is it Katie?" They asked.  
  
"Maybe MJ is right, maybe I shouldn't try out for Little League. I'm not that good anyway."  
  
"Katie don't back out now." Steve said.  
  
"Katie I've seen you play with the other kids and you're good." Kit said.  
  
"OH! PLEASE!" MJ said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Look MJ if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." Steve said in a stern voice.  
  
"Alright you two, mom and I are going to discuss this and get back to you." Steve and Kit left the room.  
  
"Steve I think we should allow Katie to try out for Little League, but on a different team. What do you think?" She asked him.  
  
"If you think it will stop the fighting, sure." Steve said.  
  
"I'm hoping it will." Kit said.  
  
"Well then we should tell them." Steve said as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Let's go." Kit said as she pushed him away. Steve just looked at her when she did that.  
  
"MJ, Katie could you two please come here in the living room." Steve called.  
  
MJ and Katie walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah dad?" MJ asked.  
  
"Mom came up with a simple solution. Katie you can join Little League… MJ made a tsk sound.  
  
"Really dad!" Katie said with excitement.  
  
"Yes, but on a different team."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Katie said jumping up and down.  
  
"I won't let you guys down."  
  
"Hold on, Katie." Steve said. "I want you two to promise me that you practice everyday and no goofing off."  
  
"Ok!" Katie said.  
  
"Also homework comes first. If we see slipping grades you are automatically pulled off the team. No second chances. You two got that?" Steve asked them.  
  
"YES!" Kit screamed. "I don't have to worry about MY grades." Katie said looking at MJ.  
  
"Katie that's enough." Steve said looking at her.  
  
Katie just giggled.  
  
"Can we go now dad?" MJ asked.  
  
"Yes, but do you understand me MJ."  
  
"Yeah, dad." MJ said as he sat impatient on the couch.  
  
"Now go!" Kit said.  
  
The next day Steve and Kit took MJ and Katie to Westmore Park to sign up for the teams.  
  
"Hey Sloan!" Steve looked up and saw his friend Michael Greene who is the coach for The Malibu Fires.  
  
"Hi Michael." Steve said.  
  
"I'll be over at the bleachers." Kit said to Steve.  
  
"Ok." He said looking at her.  
  
"So, Steve are you going to sign up the kids?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm going to sign them up on different teams." Steve said to him.  
  
"Steve if I were in your position I wouldn't sign them up on the Westmores."  
  
"Why not?" Steve asked him.  
  
"For one thing, Tom, the coach, hates loosing and he's rough on the kids."  
  
"Really." Steve said as he was walking over to the sign up sheet. "Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Have the kids sign up on my team." Michael said.  
  
"MJ wouldn't like being on the same team as his sister. Let's just say he doesn't want it." Steve said.  
  
"Don't worry Steve I'll handle it, it's not the first time."  
  
"Excuse me daddy. When can I try out?" Katie asked.  
  
"How about right now for Coach Greene." Steve said to her.  
  
"Sure daddy." Katie and Coach Greene walked over to the field. The rest of the kids watched from behind the fence.  
  
"Ready Katie?" Coach Greene asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Coach Greene pitched her the ball, when all of the sudden Katie hit the ball right over the fence. Katie just stood there in shock.  
  
"Katie! Run!" Kit yelled at her.  
  
Katie ran around the bases. When she got to home base she jumped into Steve's arms.  
  
"Wow!" Sloan, was that your sister?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"She's great!" The other guys said.  
  
"I hope she's on our team." Tony said.  
  
Coach Greene called up MJ. MJ missed all the pitches. After the tryouts, Coach Greene gathered all the kids together to make the announcements.  
  
"Ok kids, listen up. I made my decision. When I call your names please come up and stand next to me. Tom Sullivan, Mark Graceson, Pete and PJ Ratone, Mike Niles, Dion and CJ Livingston, Tony and Stu Peterson, Ed Michaels and Katie Sloan. Moms and dads. I would like to introduce to you to the Malibu Fires." Everyone cheered.  
  
"Wait! Coach Greene what about MJ?" Katie asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry Katie, but MJ didn't make the team. He didn't do good. Practice is next Saturday at 9am sharp. See you then."  
  
Katie walked over to MJ.  
  
"I'm sorry." Katie said.  
  
MJ ran off the field.  
  
"Daddy MJ didn't make the team." Katie said as she got her things together.  
  
"I know." He said as they walked over to Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, where's Kit?" Steve asked her.  
  
"She's over at the car with MJ. I'm sorry Steve." She said.  
  
"That's ok. At least one of them made it." Steve said as they were leaving.  
  
"Katie I don't want you to tease MJ."  
  
"I won't daddy."  
  
As they drove home Katie said, "MJ I'm really sorry that you didn't make the team."  
  
"Shut up!" he said looking out the window.  
  
Katie looked at her dad. When they pulled up to the beach house, MJ jumped out and ran inside.  
  
"MJ! Wait!" Katie yelled.  
  
"I'll talk to him." Kit said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Daddy, I'm sorry that I made MJ mad at me."  
  
"It will be ok, Katie." Steve said as he put his arm around her and walked her inside.  
  
"MJ. Can I talk to you?" Kit asked him standing in his doorway.  
  
MJ looked up at her. "Mom, Katie of all people made the team. I'm good and I messed up big time." MJ said as he slammed his glove on the bed.  
  
"Now the guys will make fun of me."  
  
"No they won't." Kit said as she sat next to him.  
  
"Come on mom. They're going to tease me. Hey Sloan, you are such a looser. Your sister made the team and you couldn't. I couldn't even hit the stupid ball."  
  
"Don't worry, MJ. Maybe Coach Greene can let you tryout again next Saturday."  
  
MJ just looked at her.  
  
"Mom, you know who's really disappointed in me."  
  
"Who?" Kit asked him.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What are you saying MJ."  
  
"Sure dad is happy that his "little angel" made the team, but his looser son didn't."  
  
"MJ, dad is not disappointed in you."  
  
"Yeah, right! If he's not, he should be."  
  
"I'm proud of you MJ, you're not a looser." Steve said as he stood in MJ's doorway.  
  
"Well you should be."  
  
"MJ, I love you and your sister the same."  
  
MJ just looked at Steve. As Steve and Kit were talking to MJ, Katie appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy. Can I talk to MJ alone, please?" Katie asked them.  
  
"Sure." They said as they got up to leave.  
  
"Look, MJ I know I'm the last person you want to see now, but I need your help."  
  
"With what, you made the team." He said looking at her.  
  
"I stink at pitching and I need your help with that. You are the best pitcher."  
  
"Better then Mike Niles."  
  
"Super better." She said sitting next to him. "I don't know why he made the team anyway." Katie said.  
  
"DUH! He's good." MJ said to her.  
  
"No way! He's not good, you are." Katie said as she whacked MJ with a pillow.  
  
"HEY!" MJ said laughing.  
  
MJ then picked up his other pillow and hit Katie with it. Steve and Kit heard screaming and giggling coming from MJ's room.  
  
"What's going on in here!" Steve said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Nothing." They both said as the feathers were floating around the room.  
  
"And I suppose the feathers just jumped out of the pillows like magic." Kit said. "We're sorry." They both said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Sorry won't cut it this time." Steve said as he approached them.  
  
Steve picked up MJ and tossed him on the bed and started to wrestle him. Katie then jumped on Steve's back.  
  
"What a mess, I'm leaving." Kit said running out of the room.  
  
Steve jumped up with Katie on his back. He gently took her off and ran after Kit. Steve grabbed Kit and started to tickle her on the bed. The kids then ran in to join them.  
  
"Ouch!" Katie said.  
  
"Easy!" Steve said to them.  
  
Steve then started to kiss Kit.  
  
"Gross!" MJ said.  
  
"It's not gross its romantic." Katie said as she whacked MJ with the pillow.  
  
"Stop!" MJ said.  
  
"Dad can Katie and I go outside and play?" MJ asked him.  
  
"Sure." He said. MJ and Katie ran out of the room to get their stuff.  
  
"Hey MJ, look over by the rocks."  
  
"What about it Katie?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see what's going on." She said.  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Come on, don't be chicken." Katie said as she ran towards the rock. MJ then followed her.  
  
"Katie, can you hear what they are saying?" MJ asked her.  
  
"Shhhhh!" she said. "I think they're talking about a drug deal." Katie whispered.  
  
"I'm going to get dad." MJ said as he was getting up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Katie whispered. When she went to grab MJ, he tripped over a rock and landed in front of the two guys.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Charlie asked as he helped MJ up.  
  
"Looks like we have ourselves a little spy, Charlie." Tony said.  
  
Katie jumped up to grab MJ when all of the sudden Tony grabbed her.  
  
"Lookie here, Charlie we have another one.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" Katie screamed.  
  
Kit and Steve ran out of the house and saw the two guys dragging MJ and Katie down the beach. Steve yelled at them to stop when Tony pulled out his gun and began to fire at him. Steve heard a scream and saw Kit fall down. Steve then returned a shot but it was too late, they were too far down the beach. Steve noticed a burning sensation in his left shoulder. That's when he noticed he too has been shot. He ran over to Kit to see if she was ok.  
  
"You….you hit our mother!" MJ yelled.  
  
"What!" Katie screamed.  
  
"Oh pipe down you brats or I'll shoot you myself." Charlie said as he threw them into the van.  
  
"Hey mister, where are you taking us?" MJ asked as he held Katie close to him to calm her down.  
  
"None of your business kid. Now be quite." Tony said as they drove away.  
  
"Kit! Kit!" Steve said as he shook her.  
  
He then felt for her pulse and noticed it was weak. "DAMN IT!" Steve then pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived the paramedics put Kit into the ambulance and drove her and Steve to the hospital.  
  
Charlie pulled up to the vacant house. He and Tony took the kids inside. Katie and MJ recognized the third man in the house waiting for them.  
  
"You jackass!"  
  
"Who are you calling a jackass, Mikey?" Tony asked as he slammed Mikey against the wall.  
  
"You and Charlie! Do you guys know who these kids are?"  
  
"No." Charlie said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"They belong to a cop!" Mikey said.  
  
Tony and Charlie looked at each other. Then Tony said, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I'm their Little League Coach you jackass." Mikey said pacing back and forth.  
  
As the ambulance arrived at Community General Hospital, the paramedics rushed Kit in first.  
  
"Oh my God!" Jesse said as he saw her. Jesse started yelling out orders to the nurse.  
  
"Jesse how is she?" Steve asked running in.  
  
"What happened Steve?" He asked as he tried to look at Steve's wound.  
  
"These two guys were on the beach and grabbed MJ and Katie. I don't know why." He said. "Where's my dad, Jess?" Steve asked.  
  
"I think in the doctors lounge. Let me page him. Nurse Kelly!"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Take Steve into Exam Room 4 and have him wait for me there."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Oh, Nurse, also page Dr. Sloan."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Paging Dr. Sloan. Paging, Dr. Mark Sloan."  
  
"Dr. Sloan. Yes, I'll be right down. Sorry Amanda, I have to leave. I'm needed in the ER."  
  
As Mark reached the ER, Jesse ran to him and said, "Mark its Kit."  
  
"What!" he said.  
  
"She and Steve have been shot. Don't worry, Steve's ok, just a flesh wound."  
  
Mark quickly scrubbed up and went in to operate on Kit. Mark was with Kit for 3 hours. He removed a bullet that was near her heart.  
  
"How much are we asking for ransom?" Charlie asked Mikey.  
  
"I figure $500,000 for each kid plus another $200,000 for just the hell of it." Mikey said looking at MJ and Katie.  
  
"Cool!" Tony said smiling.  
  
"Go get them ready for the pictures." Mikey said looking for the camera.  
  
Charlie and Tony sat MJ and Katie on the couch tied and gagged.  
  
"How's this?" Tony asked Mikey.  
  
"Perfect." Mikey took the pictures and then had Charlie write a note stating that he wants $500,000 for each kid and $200,000 for just the hell of it. Charlie also put that the money should be dropped off at Westmore Park tomorrow at 5pm where the tryouts were held.  
  
Steve walked into Kit's room to check on her. Kit then woke up calling for Steve.  
  
"I'm right here honey." He said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Did you find the kids?" She asked him.  
  
"No." He said. "I'm going to call Chief Masters and tell him what happened." Steve said as he held her hand.  
  
Jesse poked his head in. "Um, Steve, sorry. This just arrived by messenger for you."  
  
"Thanks Jess." Steve opened the envelope and found the ransom note and the pictures. Steve showed Kit the note and pictures.  
  
"My poor babies." Kit said crying.  
  
"They want the money dropped off at Westmore Park tomorrow at 5pm." Kit read. "Steve how are we going to get that kind of money?" Kit asked him.  
  
"I'll think of something Kit." He said, as he was about to leave.  
  
"Steve, I need to ask you a question before you leave."  
  
"Can it wait, Kit?" Steve asked.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
Steve left her room. Kit then picked up the phone and called Amanda's office.  
  
"Amanda. It's Kit. I need to talk to you. Thanks."  
  
Five minutes later, Amanda walked in. "What can I do for you Kit?" Amanda asked as she sat on Kit's bed.  
  
"Amanda, I need you to do me a big favor."  
  
"Sure what is it."?  
  
"God I hate to ask you this."  
  
"Ask." Amanda said.  
  
"Can Steve and I borrow the ransom money from you? We'll pay you back plus interest."  
  
"No problem." Amanda said.  
  
"How much are they asking for?" Amanda asked.  
  
"The kidnappers are asking $700,000 for each kid."  
  
Amanda just looked at Kit. "$700,000 for each kid!" Amanda said in shock.  
  
"If you can't do it Amanda I understand." Kit said.  
  
"No, no. I can do it." She said.  
  
"Let me get a hold of my bank and I'll be right back with the information.  
  
"Thanks Amanda, you're a lifesaver." Kit said as she tried to hug Amanda.  
  
"Anything for you, Steve and the kids." As Amanda walked out, Steve walked in.  
  
"Kit, I'm sorry about before, what was it you wanted to ask me." Steve said.  
  
"I asked Amanda to lend us the money for the kids."  
  
"You what!" Steve said as he got up. "I didn't want you to ask her." Steve yelled at Kit.  
  
"Why not Steve?" Kit asked him.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to." He said.  
  
"But Steve we need the money fast and we don't have $1400,000 that we can get to fast, like she can."  
  
Steve just shook his head in disgust. "Kit we are not going to take her money."  
  
"I told her we would pay it back plus interest." Kit said as she sat up.  
  
Amanda walked in and told Steve and Kit that the money is waiting for them at the bank.  
  
"Amanda, I'm sorry that we have to ask you for this." Steve said.  
  
"No problem. That's what friends are for." Amanda said as she smiled at them and left.  
  
"When I get back Kit we need to sit down and talk." Steve said before he left.  
  
Steve left the hospital for the bank. He picked up the money and drove to Westmore Park. Steve reached the field where they had Little League tryouts. He then noticed a black van pull up opposite from him.  
  
"Here they are." Steve said.  
  
Steve got out of his car and slowly walked towards the van.  
  
"That's far enough Sloan." The voice called out from the van.  
  
"Do you have the money?" Tony asked as he got out of the van.  
  
"Right here." Steve said as he lifted up the briefcase.  
  
"Do you have my kids?" Steve asked.  
  
"They're in the back of the van." Tony said.  
  
"Get them!" Steve said.  
  
"Money first Sloan." Tony said.  
  
"I want to see my kids! Then you'll get your money!" Steve yelled at him.  
  
"Yo! Charlie! Mikey! Bring out the brats!" Tony laughed.  
  
As the back of the van door opened Charlie brought out MJ and Mikey brought out Katie. Steve's eyes got wide when he saw Michael with Katie.  
  
"I guess you're surprised to see me Sloan." Michael said.  
  
"Daddy!" Katie and MJ yelled as they ran towards him.  
  
"Get in the car!" Steve yelled.  
  
MJ pulled Katie with him as they ran towards the car.  
  
"Where's mommy, MJ."  
  
"She's probably in the hospital." MJ said.  
  
As Steve handed over the money to Tony the police then came in and arrested them.  
  
"Nice work Lieutenant." Chief Masters said.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Steve said as he was taking off his wire.  
  
As Steve was about to leave, Chief Masters advised Steve that he was giving him two weeks vacation to take care of Kit and the kids. Steve thanked him and walked towards the car.  
  
"Daddy is mommy ok?" Katie asked him as he got in.  
  
"She's fine sweetie."  
  
"Let's go and see her." MJ said.  
  
"Ok." Steve said quietly.  
  
As they reached the hospital, Steve noticed that MJ and Katie fell asleep in the car. Steve gently woke them up. They went up to see Kit.  
  
"Hi mommy." Katie said quietly.  
  
"Hi Katie! Hi MJ!"  
  
"Hi mom." He said.  
  
"How do you feel?" They asked.  
  
"A little tired, but I'm fine she said as she kissed them.  
  
"Where's dad?" Kit asked them.  
  
"He's outside talking to Uncle Jesse and Grandpa." MJ said.  
  
"Mommy, when can you come home?" Katie asked her.  
  
"In a couple of days, Katie." She said.  
  
Steve walked in.  
  
"Ok you two, I need to talk to mom. Go with Aunt Amanda and Uncle Jesse and get something to eat." Steve said to them.  
  
"Bye mommy!" They said.  
  
"Bye kids."  
  
"Kit we need to talk." Steve said.  
  
"Kit I need to know is everything ok between us?" Steve asked her.  
  
Kit looked at him. "Steve we haven't been ourselves in a long time." Kit said.  
  
"When I put my arms around you, you pushed me away, Kit."  
  
"I know, it's just that I wasn't in the mood at that time."  
  
"Yeah, but Kit, it wasn't just that time." He said looking at her.  
  
"I know, I know." She said looking at him.  
  
"Kit, please tell me that you are still in love with me?" Steve asked her as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Steve I want you to know that I am and always will be in love with you till the day I die." Kit said as she held his face in her hands.  
  
Steve looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Kit I spoke to Bill at work to find out where he and Debbie go to get away for the weekend and he mentioned a place."  
  
"Where's that Steve?" Kit asked him.  
  
"The place is called Bordeaux Inn. It's located in Napa Valley." Steve said to her.  
  
"Tell me more." Kit said sounding excited.  
  
"It's a bed and breakfast where no one will bother us."  
  
"Steve it sounds so romantic. When can we go?" Kit asked him.  
  
"When you get better." Steve said as he held her in his arms.  
  
The following week Steve took Kit home.  
  
"Ok everyone gather around for a family meeting." Steve said.  
  
"Now look, mommy and I are going away for a couple of days, so that means we need to leave you two with someone." Steve said to MJ and Katie.  
  
"Daddy, can I stay with Grandpa, please. Katie said.  
  
"I want to stay with Dion and CJ, dad." MJ said.  
  
"That means we have to split you two up." Kit said to them.  
  
"That's ok." Katie said.  
  
Kit left the room.  
  
"Katie I don't know if grandpa is up to having you for a couple of days." Steve said looking at her.  
  
"Please daddy, talk to him." Katie said hanging all over him.  
  
"Why Katie?"  
  
"Because all the guys talk about is sports and I'm always left out. I hate it." Katie said.  
  
"Alright Katie, let me talk it over with mommy and grandpa."  
  
"Ok!" Katie said excitedly as she gave him her biggest hug and kiss.  
  
Steve just melted when she did that. Steve explained everything to Kit.  
  
"Steve I hate to separate them." Kit said.  
  
"Kit you should have seen the look on her face when she told me that she wanted to go to dad's. She's not into sports like the boys are." Steve said.  
  
"Steve, do whatever you feel is right. I have a headache." Kit said leaving the room.  
  
Steve went upstairs to talk to Mark.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"In the den Steve!" Mark called out.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Hi." Mark said as he was trying to fix his TV remote.  
  
"Dad, I need a favor from you." Mark put down the remote to listen to him.  
  
"Dad, I want to take Kit away for a couple of days and I need to know if you can watch Katie for us?"  
  
"Sure, but what about MJ?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well he wants to stay at Amanda's with the guys."  
  
"I see." Said Mark.  
  
"Katie doesn't want to talk about sports, dad."  
  
"She can stay with me Steve."  
  
"Thanks dad. I'll make sure she helps out around the house and is ready for school."  
  
"Ok." Mark said as he picked up his remote to fix it.  
  
Steve went back downstairs to talk to Kit.  
  
"So dad said it was ok to leave her with him?" Kit asked him.  
  
"Yes." Steve said to her.  
  
"I told dad that I'll make sure she's ready on time for school and she helps around the house."  
  
"I hope we're doing the right thing Steve."  
  
"We are Kit, we are. Now let me go tell her." Steve said as he left the room.  
  
"Katie! Katie, sweetheart!" Steve called out.  
  
"Daddy! You're back!" Katie said as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"How's my angel?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you all packed?" Steve asked her as he put her down.  
  
"No daddy I'm not." She said.  
  
"Well I guess you don't want to stay with grandpa." Steve said with a smile.  
  
"You mean I can stay with grandpa?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes you can." He said as he watched her face light up.  
  
"Oh, thank you daddy! Thank you sooooo much." Katie went to go pack when Steve stopped her.  
  
"Katie, you have to do a couple of things for me."  
  
"Sure daddy anything you want." She said.  
  
"Come here." He said patting the seat next to him.  
  
"I want you to do all your homework and help grandpa around the house."  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Also don't give grandpa a hard time about getting ready for bed and school."  
  
"Yes daddy."  
  
"Now go and pack."  
  
As Katie got up to leave, Steve said, "One more important thing, sweetheart."  
  
Katie walked over to him.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Have a good time." He said as he hugged her.  
  
"You too, daddy." Katie said hugging him.  
  
"I love you daddy." Katie said leaving the room.  
  
"I love you too!" he shouted after her.  
  
"Hey Katie."  
  
"Yeah, MJ."  
  
"Are you staying with grandpa?" MJ asked as he walked into her room.  
  
"Yes I am." Katie said proudly.  
  
"Hmm, I see." He said as he sat on her bed.  
  
"Are you mad at me, MJ?" Katie asked him as she sat next to him.  
  
"Not at all." He said pulling out a little gift for her.  
  
"Here I want you to have this." He said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she took it from him.  
  
"Open it and found out."  
  
"Oh! MJ! I…I can't take this."  
  
"Why not, Katie?' He asked.  
  
"It's your favorite Mickey Mantle card." She said to him.  
  
"So, now it's yours sis." MJ said as he got up.  
  
"I'll treasure this forever and ever." Katie said as she hugged him.  
  
"Ok, ok, enough with the mushy stuff." He laughed.  
  
"Katie. MJ. Are you two ready?" Kit asked them as she stood in Katie's doorway.  
  
"I'll get my things." MJ said leaving.  
  
"Katie is everything ok?" Kit asked her.  
  
"Yes mommy everything is fine." Katie said as her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"What happened now?" Steve asked sitting next to them.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy look what MJ gave me." She said showing them the card.  
  
"Isn't that MJ's Mickey Mantel card?" Kit asked her.  
  
"Yes, he gave it to me, his sister. Not to his friends." She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
MJ walked into Katie's room. Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"What?" MJ asked standing there.  
  
"That was very nice of you MJ." Steve said to him.  
  
"Huh. Oh, the card. It was nothing."  
  
"But MJ that's your favorite card." Kit said to him as she hugged him before leaving with Katie.  
  
"It was nothing. Dad can I ask you a question." MJ said as he sat next to him.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Steve asked him.  
  
"Why do girls have to be so mushy when you give them something?" He asked him.  
  
"That's their nature, MJ." Steve said looking at him. "You don't like it?" Steve asked him.  
  
"It's ok, but do they have to get all emotional. Katie was crying and mom was about to."  
  
Steve just laughed at him. "Let's go MJ." Steve said as he got up to leave.  
  
MJ followed him muttering and shaking his head, "Girls."  
  
"MJ could you take your sister to grandpa's so I can help dad pack."  
  
"Sure mom. Katie come on let's go to grandpa's." MJ said.  
  
"Ok. Wait, where's daddy?"  
  
"In the bedroom I guess." MJ said.  
  
"Mommy where's daddy?" She asked her.  
  
"In the bedroom packing." Kit said packing Steve's toiletries.  
  
Katie walked into the bedroom. "Daddy, I'm going up to grandpa's now."  
  
"Ok, see you later, bye." Steve said closing his suitcase.  
  
Katie sat on the bed. "Daddy, no hug or kiss goodbye?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, am I suppose to do that?" He asked her as he sat on the bed.  
  
"That would be nice." She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, ok." He laughed at her.  
  
Steve picked her up and put her on his lap and hugged her.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you and mommy going somewhere romantic?"  
  
Steve looked at her and smiled. "Yes we are."  
  
"Oh good." She said.  
  
"Daddy, do me a favor. Please don't get a divorce."  
  
Steve looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Katie mommy and I are not getting a divorce."  
  
"But Billy's parents did."  
  
"Billy?"  
  
"Yeah, a kid at school." She said. "His parents went away and when they got back they got a divorce." "Katie I promise we won't." He assured her. "Now go to grandpa's." He said putting her down. "Bye daddy. I love you." "Bye sweetie. I love you too." He said as she left the room.  
  
"Ok, MJ I'm ready." Katie said getting her bags. MJ took her up to Mark's. "Hi ya grandpa." "Hi kids." He said hugging them. "Well I better go." MJ said. "Ok." Mark said to him. "Grandpa, look what MJ gave me." Katie said all proudly. "Wow." Mark said looking at the Mickey Mantle card. "Let's go and put your bags in the spare room." "Ok." "Grandpa." "Yes." "Please don't tell mommy or daddy that I asked you this." Katie said sitting on the bed. "What is it?" He asked sitting next to her. "I think mommy and daddy are getting a divorce." Mark looked at her. "What makes you say that Katie?" "Well, they don't hug or kiss each other anymore. And they hardly talk to each other." "Katie I don't think they will get a divorce over that." Mark said putting his arm around her. "But Billy at school's parents did." She said looking up at him. "There must have been more to Billy's parent's problem for them to divorce." "He said they fought all the time. He also said that to tell if your parent's are getting a divorce is they never hug, kiss or talk to each other like they use to." "Katie, look, your parents are just spending time alone." "Why not stay here?" She asked Mark. "They just want some time alone away from everything." Mark said as he walked her out of the room. "Now don't worry." He said smiling at her. "If you say so grandpa."  
  
"Here we are MJ." Steve said. Steve didn't get a response from him. "MJ! MJ!" Kit said waving her hands in front of him. "What!" MJ yelled. "Could you please take your headphones off." Kit said. "What!" Steve reached over and took MJ's headphones off of him. "We're here." They said. "Oh. Sorry." He said shutting off his walkman. "Dad is Katie going to school?" "Yes she is why?" "Nothing. Bye mom." MJ kissed her good-bye. "Bye sweetie, be good." Steve walked MJ up to Amanda's house. "Hi Steve." "Hi Amanda." "Where's Katie?" "She's staying with dad." "Oh, I was looking forward to having her stay too." "Maybe next time." Steve said. "Thanks for everything Amanda." Steve said as he put MJ bags inside. "How's Kit?" "She's good." She's in the car. I'm hoping this trip will get her back on her feet and relaxed." He said as they were walking towards the car. "Hi Kit. You look good." "Hi Amanda. Thanks." Kit said as she got out of the car. "Amada thanks again for everything you did for us and for taking MJ." Kit said hugging her. "No problem. You two should get going and don't worry about MJ he'll be fine." "Thanks." They said as they got back into the car and drove off.  
  
Steve and Kit were silent for a while. "Kit." "Yeah Steve?" "How are you feeling?" He asked quickly looking over at her. "Ok, I guess. I hate leaving the kids." She said looking out the window. "They'll be ok. Besides they're in good hands." He said stroking her arm. "Yeah I guess." She said as she closed her eyes to rest.  
  
They finally reached Bordeaux Inn. "Kit we're here." He said as he gently woke her up. When Kit opened her eyes she could not believe what she saw. "Wow! This place is absolutely gorgeous." Kit said. "Thank you miss." The gentleman said as he was helping Steve take the luggage out of the car. "My name is Tom and this is my wife Sue. We run this little inn. Please come in." Sue said. Sue took Kit around the lobby while Steve checked them in. "Mr. Sloan, everything is all set in your room for you and your lovely wife." "Thanks Tom." He said as he was looking at Kit from across the room. "Is this your honeymoon?" Tom asked. "You could say that." Steve said. "Dave." Tom called to the bellman. "Yes sir." "Could you please show the Sloan's their room?" Tom said as he handed Dave the key. "Oh, room 702, the honeymoon suite. Very nice room." Dave told them. When they arrived at the room, Dave showed them around. "This room is perfect." Steve said as he saw the view of the gardens from the balcony. Kit noticed the two-dozen roses and champagne. Then she saw a box next to the champagne. When she opened the box, it was chocolate covered strawberries. "Nice." She said. "You think that's nice, you should check out the bathroom." Dave said as Steve tipped him as he was leaving. Kit checked out the bathroom. "Steve, this is fantastic." She said from the bathroom. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he handed her a glass of champagne. "Thank you." "Here's to us." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Kit you have to check out the view from the balcony." He said walking her over to it. "This is absolutely amazing." She said about the view. Steve then took her into his arms and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. Kit looked at him and said, "Boy did I miss that." "I know you did." He said as he was starting to kiss her neck. Kit pushed him back and said, "You did." Steve shook his head. "And how did you know." She said looking at him with a smile. "Let's see. Two things give it away. For one thing when I kiss you I can feel you tremble or is that a shiver." "What's the second?" Kit asked him. "You want to know the second." He said with a laugh. "Yes." Kit said. "Well you pull me close and squeeze my butt." Steve laughed. "I do not." Kit said as she was blushing. "Yes you do." He said. "Look you're blushing." "Hey!" Kit said laughing. "That's my girl." Steve said hugging her.  
  
Steve then picked up Kit, carried her to the bedroom and gently put her on the bed. He unbuttoned her blouse and then worked his way down to her pants. Steve then took off his shirt and Kit helped him take off his pants. As Steve made love to her, Kit ran her hands down his muscular back and then his legs.  
  
After they made love, Kit put on her bathrobe and went into the bathroom to run herself a bubble bath. Kit then climbed in and then Steve joined her. "Here's some champagne, Kit. I also brought the chocolate covered strawberries." Steve said as he pulled her close to him. "These are sooo good, Steve." Kit said as she ate the strawberries. "Kit could you please do me one small favor?" He asked her as he put his arms around her. "Sure Steve. What is it?" She asked him. "You know how you use to call me "babe." "Yeah." She said looking up at him. "I was wondering if you could go back and call me that again. I kind of miss it." He said as he started to wash her back. "Sure no problem, babe." She said kissing him.  
  
After their bath, Steve made reservations at The Seafood Grill. "Honey! I made reservations at the Seafood Grill for 8pm. Is that too late?" He asked from the living room. "No I think that's a good time." She said as she walked into the room. When Steve looked up he could not believe how beautiful she looked. "Wow! Maybe we should just stay in and order room service." He said. "Babe, I had a great time earlier." Kit said as she pulled him close to her. "Me too." He said as he started to get frisky with her again. "Babe, let's go to dinner and if I feel up to it later I'll make love to you on the balcony." Kit said with a devilish smile. "Sounds good to me." Steve said opening up the door.  
  
When they reached the restaurant, Steve handed Kit a box and a card. "You have to open the box first." Steve said. Kit opened the box and saw two charms. It had a girl and a boy. "Oh! Steve, this is beautiful." She said taking out the necklace. "Look on the back." "It has their names and birth dates." Kit said as her eyes filled up with tears. Steve put the necklace on her. "Can I open up the card now?" Kit asked. "Go ahead." He said with a smile.  
  
Kit took the card out. On the cover of the card it had a big read heart on it with "Mommy and Daddy" in black across the heart. Inside the card read:  
  
"Dear Mommy and Daddy we love you very, very, very much. Thank you for all your help with our homework and stuff. You guys are the best. We love you the whole universe. Love you again and again, Katherine and Mark James. XOXOXO."  
  
After Kit read the card she started to cry. Steve reached over and read the card. He looked at her and said, "This is so beautiful." "Babe, I need to freshen up." She said as she got up. When Kit got back from the bathroom, Steve ordered the food. "Whew. I'm ok now. Sorry for getting upset." Kit said. "That's ok." He smiled at her. After dinner they walked back to their room. Kit walked out onto the balcony. "Honey are you ok?" Steve asked her from the doorway. "I'm fine babe." She said looking up at the stars. "Kit you know what's strange. Katie asked me to promise her that you and are not getting a divorce. Where did she get that idea?" He asked her. "Billy at school parents got a divorce." Kit said looking at him. "Why?" "Because Billy Sr. is an alcoholic and a drug user. So he use to beat up Patty and Billy." "Oh wow." Steve said. "I thought Katie understood my explanation that you and I are not like that." "Do you want me to talk to her when we get home?" Steve asked. "I think you should babe." Kit said as she started to run her hands up and down his thighs. "I'm guessing you're in the mood?" Steve asked her. "Yes I am." She said as she gently pushed him down on the lounge chair. "Babe make love to me here." She said as she undid his pants. As Steve was just about to, the phone rang. "Damn it!" He said. As he was about to get up, Kit said, "Let it ring, please." Steve looked at her and realized that the call can wait. "They will call back." She said as she pulled off her dress. "Now let's continue." She smiled at him. Steve took Kit into his arms and made love to her.  
  
When they got back inside the room, Steve called the front desk for the message. "Thanks Tom." Steve hung up the phone. "Who called?" Kit asked. "Dad, he said it was important." "I'm sorry babe, it's just that I was at the point where…I know honey." He said as he dialed his father's number. "Dad, you called?" Steve asked. "How bad is it? I see. When and what time was she admitted?" Kit looked at Steve wide-eyed. "I'll tell her. Thanks. Huh? We'll leave as soon as possible. Thanks again dad. Bye." Steve hung up the phone. "Babe what's wrong?" "Kit sit. Um, Aunt Kasey was admitted to Community General tonight." "Why?" She asked him. "Dad said she had a heart attack." Kit looked at him in shock. "She was with Uncle Jimmy when it happened." He said as he held her. "How is she though?" "Dad said not good. We are leaving now." Steve said as he got up. "Alright." Kit said softly.  
  
He asked her if she needed anything. She told him that she wanted to be left alone. While Steve was packing, he could here Kit out in the living room crying. It just tore him up inside. Steve phoned the front desk and advised them that they will be checking out. Steve then went out to the living room with their bags and advised Kit that everything was all packed. As they arrived at the front desk Tom asked them if anything was wrong. Steve explained to Tom what had happened. "Sorry to hear that." Sue said.  
  
Steve walked Kit to the car. "Honey if you want to, you can sleep on the way to the hospital." Steve said as he helped her in. They arrived at the hospital at 7am. Mark and Jesse greeted them. "Dad how is she?" Kit asked him. "Not good, Kit." Jesse volunteered to walk Kit and Steve to Aunt Kasey's room. Kit could not believe how frail Aunt Kasey looked. "Kit is that you?" Aunt Kasey whispered. "Yeah. Steve's here too." Kit said as she wiped her tears away. Then Aunt Kasey fell asleep.  
  
Uncle Jimmy came in with coffee. "Hi Uncle Jimmy." Kit and Steve said. "I tried to reach you two." He said as he sat down. "We were away and dad called us." Steve said. Jimmy took Steve aside. "Steve look, Kasey is not doing good. I'm afraid she won't make it through the night." Steve looked over at Kit and Kasey.  
  
Steve walked over to Kit. "Look I'll leave you three alone." Steve whispered to Kit. Kit looked up at Steve. "But Steve you're family, please stay." Kit said as she got up and hugged him. "No, it's ok Kit, I would prefer to leave you guys alone." He said as they were walking towards the door. Kit went back to Aunt Kasey's side. "Uncle Jimmy. I don't know why Steve left." "Kit there must be a reason." Jimmy said as he hugged her.  
  
"Kit. Jimmy. You two still here?" Aunt Kasey said as she woke up. "Yes we are Aunt Kasey." Kit said as she kissed her forehead. "I see Steve left." Aunt Kasey said with a weak voice. "He's out in the hallway. Do you want me to get him?" Kit asked her. "No, no. That's ok. He's such a sweet man." Aunt Kasey smiled at Kit. "How are the kids Kit? They must be getting big." "Yeah they are Aunt Kasey." Kit told Kasey about Katie making the Little League Team. "Steve must be very proud of her. But what about MJ?" Aunt Kasey asked. "No he didn't make it. But this Saturday is the first practice and the coach is going to give him another try out." "Oh, that's good." Aunt Kasey said.  
  
"He's such a good boy and Katie is so sweet." As Kit and Aunt Kasey were talking Uncle Jimmy excused himself and went outside to sit with Steve. "So Kit, tell me how are things between you and Steve?" "Well Aunt Kasey, we've had our moments." "Like all marriages Kit." Aunt Kasey told her. "We took a trip to the Bordeaux Inn. It's in Napa Valley. For a weekend honeymoon." "That must have been nice." Aunt Kasey said. "Yes it was. You should go there Aunt Kasey you would love it. It's like an old mansion. It has about three floors and it also has four honeymoon suites." "Did you and Steve get the honeymoon suite?" "Yes we did Aunt Kasey." Kit said with a smile. The women talked for what seemed like for hours.  
  
Uncle Jimmy and Steve came in to check on them. Steve found Kit sound asleep holding Aunt Kasey's hand. "Kit, honey." Steve spoke to her gently. "Oh hi babe." Kit said rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to pick up the kids at school." He told her. "Ok, I'll just stay here with Aunt Kasey." "That's fine by me." He said as he kissed her and Aunt Kasey good-bye. "Kit do you want anything to eat?" Uncle Jimmy asked her. "No thank you Uncle Jimmy." Uncle Jimmy and Steve left. Kit tried for about five minutes to fall back to sleep. She looked over at Aunt Kasey and realized that something was wrong. "Aunt Kasey. Are you ok?" Kit whispered softly to her. "I'm fine Kit. You should get something to eat, Kit." Aunt Kasey said sounding very weak. "I'll be fine." Kit told her. "Aunt Kasey. Steve went to pick up the kids from school." All at this time Aunt Kasey could do is smile. "I love you very much Aunt Kasey. Thanks for all you did for me through the years." Kit said crying. "I love you too Kit." Aunt Kasey said as she passed away. Kit reached over for the one last hug.  
  
Mark then came in and found Kit with Aunt Kasey in her arms. "Kit let's go outside." Mark said as he was gently taking her away from Aunt Kasey. "Dad please let me stay with her. She wants me to stay with her for awhile." Kit said as the tears were rolling down her face. "Come with me." Mark said. Kit then got up and looked at Mark. "She's gone isn't she?" "I'm afraid so Kit." Mark said. As Mark and Kit were walking out of Aunt Kasey's room, Uncle Jimmy came running down the hallway. "Mark did Kasey…" "Yes Jimmy she's gone." Mark said. "Kit I'm so sorry." Uncle Jimmy said as they hugged. "It's ok, Uncle Jimmy. She's going to be fine. Do you think Poppy will greet her?" Kit asked Uncle Jimmy. "Yeah he'll be waiting for her." Uncle Jimmy said as he helped Kit to the chair.  
  
Kit spotted Steve and the kids coming down the hall. "Mommy!" Katie called out running towards her. Kit tried to smile. "How's Aunt Kasey?" Katie asked her. "She's fine." Kit said as they hugged. "Hi Mommy." MJ said as he hugged her. Steve looked at Kit. "She's gone babe." Kit said crying. "Katie. MJ. Let's go and get something to snack on." Uncle Jimmy said. "But I want to stay with mommy." Katie said. "Katie please go with Uncle Jimmy." Steve said. "Daddy is mommy going to be ok?" Katie whispered to him. Steve picked her up and told her yes, then he put her down. As the kids walked away, Steve asked her if she needed anything. "Babe, I'll be fine." Kit said as they hugged.  
  
After the funeral, Kit walked out onto the beach. "Mom. Do you want me to get you anything?" MJ asked her. "I'll be fine." Kit said as she put her arms around him. As Kit looked up she saw Katie standing in the distance with a blanket in her hands. "Katie, come here." Kit called. Kit and the kids opened the blanket and sat on the beach holding each other. "Mommy, is Aunt Kasey up in heaven?" "Katie! Don't be stupid, of course she is." MJ said. Katie just looked down and said, "I'm sorry." "MJ, don't call her stupid." Kit said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry Katie." MJ said. "Can I join or is this a private party." Steve said with a smile. "Hi daddy!" Katie said. "You can join us, babe." Kit said as she patted next to her. "So what are you three up to?" Steve asked them as he sat down. "Nothing just talking." MJ said. "About?" "Aunt Kasey and heaven." Katie said hugging Steve. "Oh." Steve said. "Kids, I need to talk to mommy alone." "Sure daddy. Come on MJ let's go in and get something to eat. Daddy wants to kiss mommy in private." Katie said with a giggle. Steve and Kit just laughed as the kids ran back to the beach house. "Honey I called Tom at The Bordeaux Inn and asked him if they have any room this weekend for us." "What did he say?" "They have one room left, but unfortunately it's not the honeymoon suite." "That's ok. Any room will do." Kit said looking out towards the ocean. "I thought you wouldn't mind so I took care of everything." "Thanks babe." Steve just smiled and held her close to him. "Oh, before I forget, Amanda is taking the kids." "Even Katie?" Kit asked. "Yeah, dad and Jesse have a conference at the Hilton Hotel for three days so he won't be watching her." "I'll talk to Katie about it when we go in." Steve said as he kissed her. As Steve and Kit were kissing, it started to pour. They ran towards the beach house. They got as far as their door. "Hey babe does this bring back memories?" Kit asked him. Steve looked at her and he started to laugh. "That was the best time I ever had with you." Steve said as he started to unzip her dress. "You're not thinking about us doing it out here again. Are you?" Kit asked him holding his hands. "Why not?" He asked her. "Well for one thing everyone is upstairs and will hear us. And the kids might come down looking for us." "The kids won't come down in the pouring rain and who cares if they hear us." Steve said with a laugh. Kit just looked at him and started to laugh as Steve continued to unzip her dress. Then he made love to her on the lounge chair. Kit looked up at him and said, "I love you so much babe." "I love you too, Kit." Then they kissed. 


End file.
